Moments Later
by Twittypye
Summary: Naomily Oneshot. Takes place after the rooftop scene in 4x02 and sheds some light on the whole Naomi/Sophia relationship.    The nightclub marked an end for someone's life but will it mark the end of something else?


**A/N: I do not own Skins, I am simply just a fan. Hope you guys like the story. Please review.  


* * *

**So there they were. On the rooftop of the nightclub, where a suicide took place only days ago. The nightclub marked an end for someone's life but will it mark the end of something else?

Emily was standing on the ledge looking down on the world. Watching the businessmen and women scurry along the streets, not realizing how fragile everything was, not realizing how quickly something special can be taken away from you. It was then and there that she finally felt something that she had never felt before. Heartbreak. She was sure that nothing else could make her feel this way. Yeah sure in the past Naomi brushed her off but that was all apart of the game, but she forgot one thing. People like to cheat at games.

She turned around and faced Naomi. Tears ran down both their faces. The red head came off the ledge and headed for the door. Trying not to stare the cause of all her pain in the face, as she could not handle it. But before she left she heard a trembling voice '_I was scared'_, which was true. Naomi had never felt this way before about anyone. She was scared of how Emily made her feel, one look from her made all the walls Naomi spent her childhood building come down in seconds. But this wasn't her fault, see Naomi had never really loved anyone this much, boy or girl, she wasn't really big on relationships. All of this was new to her, to both of them. _'You're always scared' _the red head uttered as she headed through the door. Leaving Naomi still standing there. Unable to move, unable to do anything else but let the tears run down her face. She stood there thinking. Thinking about that day, when this silly affair occurred.

* * *

Naomi's mum had convinced her to go to this open day at Goldsmiths, it was a good university. One of the best to study politics at or whatever Naomi choose to study. But there was one problem, it was in London. This meant that she might have to leave Emily behind but she didn't want to think about this until it was absolutely necessary. So there she was at the uni. Wandering around with this group of people, who seemed too far up themselves to care about anyone else and some tour guide, who looks like he could keel over at any moment. _'Hey' _someone shouted. She turned around to see some girl standing there. Wavy hair, brown eyes, quite cute. '_You're Naomi right? I'm Sophia. I think I've seen you around at Roundview.'_ The girl said eagerly. '_Oh hi' _Naomi replied. Naomi stood there for a second, thinking if she had actually seen this girl around. Nothing. _Well it is a big school._

Sophia decided to stick with Naomi for the whole of the tour, she felt she had found a new friend in Naomi, who probably under normal circumstances wouldn't have even noticed her. The two spent the day talking about everything. At first it was about school and what they wanted to do after it, then it moved to hobbies and what they got up too in their spare time, then family and so on. Normal stuff. Hours passed and before they knew it they were in the courtyard at the end of the tour. By now the two knew almost everything about each other. This was new to Naomi, always guarded Naomi to open up to someone so quickly like that. Maybe she just wanted someone talk too. Someone to unload all her problems on. I guess Sophia was just there at the right time and place. The same goes for Naomi, she was also just there at the right time and place. You see Sophia was never the popular one, sometimes she was just non-existent so she never really had any friends to talk to about anything. The only person she could trust was her brother but even then she couldn't really be completely honest with him so when Naomi came along she just let everything out. So the both of them listened to each others problems. Naomi thought nothing of it but she was un-aware of how quickly Sophia could fall in love so this carried on the train ride back to Bristol.

It was amazing how the two could talk for so long, there was hardly a silence throughout the whole conversation. Naomi spent most of the train ride talking about Emily, about how she had to lie to her to even go to the open day and Sophia shared a couple of secrets too. '_We will shortly a be arriving at Bristol Parkway Station, Thank you for choosing us and please remember to bring all your belongings when exiting the train. Thank you.' _ The P.A man announced. Naomi began to gather her stuff while Sophia just sat there watching Naomi fiddle about. Naomi was unsure of why she did what she was going to do next. Maybe it was because she felt trapped. Trapped because no one had loved her as much as Emily did. Trapped because she had never been in a relationship before. No. It was much deeper than this. Naomi was terrified of pain so she did what she did next because Naomi didn't want to be a slave to the way she felt about Emily.

So she took Sophia's hand as the train entered the station and the pair ran off the train and out of the station. Secretly this was Sophia's dream come true. Ok it was a dream that only came into existence a couple of hours ago but it was still a dream. Sophia had known quite a lot about Naomi before but how could you not. Naomi was part of the_ 'it'_ crowd. Everyone at Roundview knew about that little group of friends. Naomi who made herself known by running for student president last year and how could you forget the very eventful Loveball but it was only the last couple of hours that made Sophia fall completely head over heels for Naomi. Sophia so desperately wanted something to happen between them and so when Naomi took her hand it was like a sign. A sign that Naomi was paying attention, that even without saying it Naomi was telling her that she was beautiful and cute. A sign that Sophia wasn't alone anymore.

They ended up at Naomi's house. On Naomi's sofa, she kept on thinking about the reasons why she was doing this. _I feel trapped. I feel trapped._ But this was not the truth,_ No. you're scared. _That was the truth. These words cycled around Naomi's complex mind. Then she blurted it out by mistake '_I feel trapped…',_ _fuck! I didn't mean to say that_. But Sophia was listening intently, hanging on to every single word that uttered Naomi's lips. Naomi's sweet, soft lips. Sophia couldn't resist temptation for any longer so she slowly leaned into Naomi to kiss her. She was expecting her to back away but no. Sophia was surprised to feel Naomi kissing her back. One thing lead to another and Naomi found herself in a situation where she would later become the bad guy, the villain, the person everyone hated in movies.

The next morning Naomi woke up to this warmth around her. That kind of warmth that comes from the warm embrace of someone. '_Emily' _she murmured as she turned around. Only to see someone other than Emily clinging to her. She had forgotten for a second but it all came rushing back to her, whilst staring at this girl. This girl who was most defiantly not the red head she had fell in love with. She had to get out, just for a bit. She got up out of her bed, escaping the grip of Sophia and grabbed some clothes off of the floor. '_What are you doing?'_ she whispered as she put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Then headed through the bedroom door and ran downstairs and out through the front door. Naomi didn't know where she was going but she just knew that she needed to be alone. She wandered for a bit and found a park bench outside a church to sit on. She needed some time to think things through.

An hour or two passed and Naomi had returned to her house. She stood outside for a minute in fear of what was awaiting her inside. She took a deep breath and gathered the courage to go inside. But after searching through the house she realized she was alone, which was some what of a relief. She went to sit down, trying to think about what happened but all she could think about was Emily. _What if she found out? What would she do? _Her eyes began to well up at the thought of Emily finding out. Eventually the tears began to roll down her face. Naomi tried to drown out the bad thoughts with good ones, about Emily, about the Lake, their lake. It seemed to work. Naomi began to forget but for how long?

* * *

And so there Naomi was. Still standing there. Still crying on top of the roof. She felt like shit and all she could do was feel it. She knew this was the end but she also knew that she had to win Emily back. She just had too. She couldn't let the girl she loved, the girl she would die for just go away like that. She had to fight for Emily.


End file.
